


Mountaintop Hop

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Fairy Godparents, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Multi, Polyfidelity, Rescue Missions, Wishes, Wishes Gone Awry, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Galavant's made a rather inconvenient wish, and his fairy godmother has taken his request all-too-literally.  Cue Sid and Isabella riding to the rescue!
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella/Sidney (Galavant)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Mountaintop Hop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



Galavant let out a low, long-suffering sigh. “Well, I’ve learned one lesson – don’t wish for anything from your fairy godmother, or it’s liable to come true.”

The pink-dressed blonde gasped. “Hey, I’m trying to help you, bucko! It’s not my fault you wished to be alone for a couple of hours and landed us on top of a mountain.”

“And you can’t magic us down? Don’t I have any extra wishes?” he asked, peering from the edge of the mountain.

“That’s genie stuff,” she pointed out. “Fairy godmothers get one wish every year.”

“You might have told me that sooner,” Galavant said, rubbing his temples.

She opened her mouth to retort when two mittened hands emerged over the top of their precipice. A woman, then a man, dragged themselves into sight.

The woman was carrying a heavy backpack of supplies. “I’ve…found you…at last,” Isabella gasped, then over her shoulder tossed, “you were right Sid, I did overdo it with the magic potions.”

“You never know with fairies,” he reasoned. “Always better to have more magic than none at all.” She nodded.

The twosome approached with menace. “Are you going to let him go, or are we going to throw pixie dust on you until you melt?” Sid asked.

“First – that doesn’t work. Second - I’m not even holding him hostage,” the fairy godmother said. “I’m just standing here, filing my nails, trying to figure out how we get out of this mess.”

“And now we’re all stuck here,” said Galavant. 

Sid wrapped his arms. “At least we can all cuddle to stay warm,” he said. 

“Um..” Galavant began, as his lovers surrounded him and leaned into his grip.

“I’m your fairy godmother, I know everything,” she replied. The threesome cuddled and she sighed. “Okay, fine, I don’t want to freeze to death so I’m calling protocol on this. Back home we go!” she said. Pulling out her wand, she cast a warm spell over them all.

“Really? It’s that easy?” Galavant asked.

“Hey, real love moves me,” she said, and they blinked back to Valencia.


End file.
